


those eyes

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shane's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Shane has never looked down while getting head.That is, of course, until Ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 328





	those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how this happen, I have no excuses except that it's horny hours.
> 
> Fic edited by [Zoë](https://zobo420.tumblr.com/), who is the sweetest. Thank you for the help!
> 
> If you got Tumblr and liked this work, please consider reblogging the [original post](https://bigdickmadej.tumblr.com/post/612579918997602304/usually-shane-never-looked-down-when-he-was)!

**Those Eyes**

Usually, Shane never looked down when he was getting head.

It had started as something really silly, back in college, when he was just some random tall, skinny white guy that could pass as any other twink with zero experience, and many partners had thought that was alright.

The first time he got a blowjob, was from a guy. It had been… interesting. Bad, but interesting. The second time, had been dear, precious, sexy, knows-what-she-is-doing Hannah, the woman that changed his life and helped him mold the man he was now.

But… the sight of her blond head, the expression on her face as she tried her best to take him all at once that first time before coughing, man– no. That was something Shane couldn’t really get through, and he had  _ laughed _ .

Hannah had understood after slapping his thighs so hard her hand was printed on it for almost an hour. Her advice had been to just close his eyes, if the sight of it was so funny to him, and so Shane had closed his eyes every time afterwards.

Until Ryan, that is.

“You like that?”

This was a fucking public place.

Hell, there were probably cameras somewhere and they were giving the security guy a show. A good one, since nobody had come to tell them off just yet. Shane sighed, nodding his head as his eyes looked into the ceiling, probably glassy with its pupils dilated like a cat.

Ryan giggled against the crown of his cock and Shane moaned, involuntary moving his head with eyes closed, throwing it back as Ryan’s tongue circled his glans. He felt his mouth open above him before he took Shane’s head, sucking sweetly as it made a loud sound that had him opening his mouth wide, moaning once again.

Goddammit, Bergara was  _ good _ at dick sucking. 

Truth was, there was nothing Ryan wasn’t good at. Maybe his only flaw as a sexual partner was how loud he was when they needed him to be quiet, which was why it was so important to have his mouth occupied like right now.

Right now, as he was sliding down Shane’s cock so slowly, humming in content as he was able to take all of him, because Ryan was perfectly made for Shane. He could fit his cock everywhere he wanted it, could use Shane’s dick as he pleased, could make Shane do what he desired most, and he would give him everything, everything the man wanted, no questions asked.

“Fuck, Ry…” His hand landed on Ryan’s black hair, fingers caressing between the locks hardened with product. 

Ryan hollowed his cheeks, Shane’s cock twitched in his mouth and he could swear he was already on edge with just this. With Ryan on his knees, in the very public kitchen area of the office where they used to work, sucking his dick as if his life depended on it.

Maybe the thrill of fucking in BuzzFeed’s office was making Shane harder, Ryan had made sure to comment how especially heavy he felt on his tongue today, and fuck– maybe it was just Ryan, as always, so hot and perfect, and his way of fucking him over and over.

He let go of his cock with a loud ‘pop’ after a few bobs of his head, Shane looked down to find Ryan staring back, hand jerking him gently, lips swollen and red, saliva going down one corner of his mouth.

“Would you look at me?” He murmured, voice used and deep, making Shane swallow.

God help him, he better not laugh now. Ryan could break him in half if he wanted.

Shane nodded.

The smile on Ryan’s face was enough to convince Shane this wasn’t a bad idea. He could try. He would try, and bit his fucking tongue in case something stupid happened. 

Ryan licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, eyes glued to Shane’s as he slowly licked around as if enjoying a popsicle. He let the head into his mouth, tongue savoring it, making loud slurpy sounds, and Shane swallowed before starting to sigh and moan again, hand busy on the back of Ryan’s head, three seconds from guiding him into deepthroating him again.

His boyfriend kept going, taking him to the base and making him hit the back of his throat and Shane’s chest fell at the sight. 

Ryan’s mouth was stretched so much, the corners of his mouth were white while his lips looked redder than ever. Shane breathed in heavy, watching as he noticed his cheeks so full, his eyes looking up almost innocently, wanting to hear what Shane was thinking, what he was feeling with this sight, with what he was doing.

“Gorgeous, gorgeous angel…” Shane murmured, fingers tracing slightly over one of Ryan’s ears and he could swear, the man was smiling around his cock. 

He felt him salivate on him, head moving up and down slowly, taking as much of him as possible without hurting himself, without hurting Shane, and his eyes couldn’t look away this time.

This man was beautiful.

In all the way anyone and anything could be, Ryan was the most beautiful creature to ever exist, and he worshipped Shane’s cock as if he had been waiting for the eleven inches to bless his mouth and his ass, to have him hard and pleasure himself as he wanted with him.

Shane had no complaints about it.

He felt Ryan’s fingers grace his thighs, soon caressing his balls as he went faster, finally closing his eyes but Shane kept looking. He kept moaning encouraging words to his boyfriend, telling him how perfect and good he was, that he was the best he has ever had, that he would never need nor want anyone else because Ryan was everything he could ever desire.

Shane’s shoulders tensed, he could feel himself close. And with a practiced movement, he tapped on Ryan’s cheek two times, making him open his eyes and look up without moving his mouth from his cock. He nodded the best he could, and Shane swallowed a louder moan, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

In the pit of the bottom of his belly, a little something suddenly became bigger, expanding around his body as his breathing harshened, making his chest rise and fall, mouth opening wide, frowning deeply until the loud groan came out the depth of him.

Shane came in Ryan’s mouth, gripping his hair as hard as he was closing his eyes, tears gathering in them with the sheer force of his orgasm. 

Everything went blank and silent for a second. Shane opened his eyes and let a tear slip down before catching it with a finger, slowly sitting to properly look at Ryan, who was simply gathering the little semen that had slipped down from the corner of his mouth, until he was licking it off his finger as if it was ice cream.

Their eyes met in the silence of the kitchen, both just looking with small smiles, like children who had just misbehaved on purpose. Shane broke first, laughing as he moved to put himself inside his pants again.

“Are you okay?” He asked his boyfriend, who sat down on the floor and nodded, clearing his throat.

“Maybe a bit sore.” He admitted, Shane looked at his face but found only content. Ryan really liked this after all. “Worth it, though.” He sighed dreamily. “How was it?”

“Baby,” Shane started, standing up before kneeling in front of Ryan. He wondered if his boyfriend ever noticed he didn’t look down when he was giving him head, he wondered if he knew how he had rocked his world just now, “there’s no one like you.”

Ryan chuckled, rolling his eyes in spite of the happiness in them and his pink cheeks. “I’m serious!”

“Fuck, you know you are perfect.” Shane said, arching an eyebrow next. “Now, take off those tight pants of yours, then get on all fours.”

“Huh.” Ryan crossed his arms over his chest, playful and ridiculously hot. “Weren’t I giving the orders today?”

Shane moved his head to one side, slowly pointing his finger towards Ryan and making a circle with it, indicating exactly what he wanted and what Ryan was eager to get.

“Don’t make me spank you in the middle of our ex-office’s kitchen. Turn. Around.” He said. “And show me that pretty ass of yours, angel, I’m gonna make you come just with my tongue.”

Ryan had never moved faster in his life. Shane smiled at him and waited as he got ready.

If the security guy was watching, better give him a good show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me for sure on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/xqueencobrax), but also sometimes on [Tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
